Biomedical skin electrodes are widely used in a variety of situations, whenever for example it is required to establish an electrical connection between the surface of the body of the patient and external medical equipment for transmission of electrical signals.
Modern medicine uses many medical procedures where electrical signals or currents are received from or delivered to a patient's body. The interface between medical equipment used in these procedures and the skin of the patient is usually some sort of biomedical electrode. Such electrodes typically include a conductor which must be connected electrically to the equipment, and a conductive medium adhered to or otherwise contacting skin of the patient, and they are of varying types with a wide variety of design configurations which will generally depend on their intended use and whether for example they are to be used as transmission electrodes or sensing i.e. monitoring electrodes.
Among the therapeutic procedures using biomedical electrodes are transcutaneous electric nerve stimulation (TENS) devices used for pain management; neuromuscular stimulation (NMS) used for treating conditions such as scoliosis; defibrillation electrodes to dispense electrical energy to a chest cavity of a mammalian patient to defibrillate heart beats of the patient; and dispersive electrodes to receive electrical energy dispensed into an incision made during electrosurgery.
Among diagnostic procedures using biomedical electrodes are monitors of electrical output from body functions, such as electrocardiograms (ECG) for monitoring heart activity and for diagnosing heart abnormalities.
For each diagnostic, therapeutic, or electrosurgical procedure, at least one biomedical electrode having an ionically conductive medium containing an electrolyte is adhered to or is otherwise contacted with mammalian skin at a location of interest and is also electrically connected to electrical diagnostic, therapeutic, or electrosurgical equipment. A critical component of the biomedical electrode is the conductive medium which serves as the interface between the mammalian skin and the diagnostic, therapeutic, or electrosurgical equipment, and which is usually an ionically conductive medium.
Biomedical electrodes are used among other purposes to monitor and diagnose a patient's cardiovascular activity. Diagnostic electrodes are used to monitor the patient immediately and are only applied to the patient for about five to ten minutes. Monitoring electrodes, however, are used on patients in intensive care for up to three days continuously. In contrast, Holter electrodes are used to monitor a patient during strenuous and daily activities.
Although all of the biomedical electrodes just referred to are used to record cardiovascular activity, each electrode requires specific features or characteristics to be successful. Thus, the diagnostic electrode does not have to remain adhered to a patient for extensive periods but it does have to adhere to hairy, oily, dry and wet skin effectively for the five to ten minutes of use. The monitoring electrode has to adhere for a longer period of time although the patient is often immobile during the monitoring period. The Holter electrodes is susceptible to disruption from adhesion due to physical motion, perspiration, water, etc., and therefore requires the best adhesion and at the same time comfort and electrical performance.
In the biomedical electrodes known in the prior art the ionically conductive medium which serves as an interface, between the skin of a mammalian patient and the electrical instrumentation ranges from conductive gels and creams to conductive pressure sensitive adhesives. However, while the conductive media can be in the form of pressure sensitive conductive adhesives, for monitoring or Holter biomedical electrode use such conductive adhesives are not generally adequate on their own to maintain adhesion to mammalian skin and additional hypoallergenic and hydrophobic pressure sensitive adhesives may be employed around the conductive medium to provide the required mammalian skin adhesion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,910 (Strand et al) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,527,087, 4,539,996, 4,554,924 and 4,848,353 (all Engel) are examples of documents that disclose biomedical electrodes which have a hydrophobic pressure sensitive adhesive surrounding the conductive medium.
In general, a desirable skin electrode is one which maintains good electrical contact with the skin and is free of localised current hot spots, i.e. exhibits uniform conductivity. For example, it has been found that a prior art electrode utilising karaya gum tends to creep in use and flatten out, exposing skin to possible direct contact with the current distribution member or lead wire. A desirable skin electrode should also usually have a low electrical impedance.
It is an object of this invention to provide hydrogel adhesives possessing controlled and predictable adhesive properties which may be readily varied to suit different uses and, in the case of medical electrodes or similar devices, different configurations or applications. It is also an object of the invention to provide such hydrogel adhesives which in addition may possess superior electrical characteristics as compared to those commonly associated with bioadhesive hydrogels.